


Battle for Christophsis

by Rita_Estrazda



Series: The stories of Okera Vekra [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rita_Estrazda/pseuds/Rita_Estrazda
Series: The stories of Okera Vekra [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659139
Kudos: 2





	Battle for Christophsis

###  **_13:6:20_ **

“Attention” troopers snapping their heels together, already formed up into parade rank and file. Captain Okera Vekra moved to the front of her company already in her full combat uniform. A mix of trooper armour and republic armour.   
“Okay twelfth company listen up. We may have won this battle and taken control but the planet is not yet safe. Five o’ first and the two hundred and twelfth get the easy job of babysitting the jedi in the capital. We on the other hand will be taking the fight to the seperatist. Their main base is vulnerable to attack and we will be moving in with the rest of the battalion to clear out these clankers. Our target is a small city near a military base. We are to take back both. We have the support of fourth armoured, so that’s tanks and walkers to give us covering fire. This will be a hard battle troopers, but if you follow the chain of command and do your bit we’ll make it home for drinks. Alright everyone be ready at the hanger bay in fifteen minutes. Fall out”

###  **_Thirty minutes later_ **

Okera gripped the handrail tightly as the transport shook, blast doors closed and a dim red light reflecting off the face plates of troopers. This was a fast in assault meaning the company was split up over more transports than was strictly needed.    
“Five minutes till drop zone Captain.” Twitching slightly and nodding her head.   
“Thank you Pilot. Safeties off check your gear. Soon as we landed spread out” A blast shook the ship violently and it started to dip.   
“Left stabilizer down, I still got it. Fuck Red seven watch your spacing don’t” A second explosion and then a couple of seconds latter the smash of metal into concreat and glass. The Togruta and troopers were thrown up against the wall as the transport tipped sideways. Sound of metal and debris being crushed under the ship before finally coming to a stop and righting itself.    
“Ah shit.” Slowly raising and rubbing her montral, “Get the doors open now!” The troopers worked with her, hitting the emergency release to the pop of explosive bolts. Below them several stories of sheer drop.    
“Okay the other door. Get out and get to the pilots.” This time the door opened up into an office building, with a large hole and trail of destruction from where the LAAT crashed.   
  


Stepping out into the building, spreading and checking the room. The Togruta glanced back to see the wrecked ship and the destroyed canopy and what was left of the pilots.   
“Fuck sake both dead. Well I’ve had better landings. Alright let’s get down and get into things,” Moving to one side of the room to get a view of the battle bellow and several burning wrecks, “Lieutenants report in”   
“First Platoon proceeding as ordered, sweeping the industrial district. Over”   
“Second platoon down two squads, taking heavy fire unable to advance. Over”   
“Third in good shape. We can move to help second, how copy? Over”   
“Go ahead third move in to assist. Fourth send your report, over” Silence was the only response, “Well fuck where are they…. There! Alright hook up ziplines we’re going down there. Try to keep up.” Clipping hers to a support beam, jumping backwards off the edge. The line hissed as she descended quickly, coming to a stop on a small overhang, retracting her line and jumping the last distance, coming out in a roll. 

Blaster shots zipped overhead as the Togruta pulled herself into cover. Poping up and firing three shots, one into each droid. Too easy, she thought before turning to the rattling sound of droideka, two of them flanking and deploying.    
“Shit” Pulling herself up and over, feeling the heat of a shot as it passed her, “Yeah okay how do I take those out.” Glancing up as blue blaster bolts shot down from above as her troopers descended.    
“Idiots, you’re exposed” She desperately called on the radio knowing it was already too late. The two droids aiming their guns up and lighting up the side of the building. “Fucking bucket heads” Springing up and drawing her vibro blade, ignoring the screams in her radio. One of the droids turned and fired wide, diving into a slide blade coming up into the control circuits. The other turning and opening up into the energy shield of the other, shots bouncing wild. Dragging the downed droid around behind her cover before the shield finally gave out and it was ripped to scrap. Looking up she hoped one of her squad survived, finding instead her hope misplaced with the bodies of the troopers scattered across the ground and overhang. Swearing under her breath she bolted around the droid. Over the car yet again shots going into it and around her. Shoulder charging the main door smashing through the glass she sprinted up and over a reception desk. A moment's rest to assess.   
“First platoon this is Vekra, I am in need of support. Got a fucking roller outside and on my own.”    
_ “Roger sir, troops on their way”  _

Okera waited as she heard the droid’s legs clanking on the tiled floor. Barely ten minutes into battle and her whole squad was dead and judging from the reports a good portion of her company. Blaster shots break her thoughts as the droideka lights up the thick desk. Then it paused, Okera popped out three shots, blue bolts bouncing off. It took a moment before it adjusted its aim and opened up. Heavy blasters, obviously need to cool. Okera thought before hearing footsteps and blaster shots from behind.   
“Get away from her clanker!” The droid began to turn before a pulse grenade landed next to it and sparked an iron pulse taking the droid down. Okera peared her head over the counter.   
“Took your time,” Smiling before pulling herself over, looking at the smoking wreck of what was once the droideka, “ Thank you for the assist. Let’s not hang around though, this battle isn’t going to fight itself.” Walking past the Troopers and back into the street.   
“You heard the captain move out.” The troopers rushed to catch up, the ten of them moving down the streets towards the main lines. 

The city center was in a mess with the streets torn up by fighting and blaster fire being exchanged between the two sides with a main road being the divider of it all. It was already half an hour into the battle and progress had ground to a halt. In the middle of it all was a Togruta giving orders.   
“Walkers keep your range and keep moving. You are working as mobile artillery. I hope you know what that means, over.”   
_ “Of course sir. Execute a firing mission and move before counter battery can triangulate us, Over” _   
“Good keep up the work, fourth and third are flanking so I want you to just pound the center of the droid forces till I give the order. Out.” Taking a breath and looking up at the troopers set into their positions, holding position and anchored in.   
“First, how goes it, over.”   
“Well Captain, sir we are having a lovely time trading shots with the clankers. You sure this will work sir? Over” Tapping her foot and then shouldering her blaster.   
“One moment.” With a quick jog she set herself down next to the lieutenant, setting her sights and slow deliberate shots.    
“So best I tell you in person. Third and fourth are flanking left and right. Artillery is going overhead and bombarding the center line. Second is positioned up to repel down onto the droid positions and get them with an elevated position. So us and the rear ech have the enviable job of waiting here and keeping them occupied.” Fifteen shots without taking a break, fifteen downed droids. Three quick shots into a super, causing it to burn up and crumple.    
“Showing off are we, captain?” The lieutenant laughed before taking his own shots into the ranks.   
“Ha well when we're done I might have to see the medics for this back injury from carrying your platoon.”   
“With respect fuck yo-” A shot snapping past her montral slamming into the arm of the lieutenat “-Ah shit.” Okera grabbing and pulling him prone as more shots zip overhead.    
“Cluster bearing three eight, fire HE,” Yelling at a trooper, he nods and fires a grenade up over the barricade, “ You doing alright their buddy”   
“Yeah fucking stings though.”   
“Bandaged?”   
“I can get it sir”   
“Can you fight?” Firing into the droids keeping them busy.    
“Yeah just with one arm”    
“Then that’s a no. Fall back and-” Glancing up as a vessel buzzed overhead “-SKATTER!” A second this time a bomber, troopers sprinting for cover before the blast hit.

Okera Pulled herself up, spitting dust, struggling to find her footing and stop swaying. Trying to take a step but falling flat on her face. Slowly sound came back and with it the screaming, breath catching in her throat as she found herself covered in blood. Getting to her knees looking around at the still white bodies. Something grabbed her shoulder, she screamed and twisted pulling her pistol. It was a trooper, armour scorched and damaged but unharmed, she couldn’t hear anything. He paused and began signing.   
“Are you hurt?” She shook her head no. “Come with me then. Fall back catch your breath” offering his hand, she took it and leant on him for support. The trooper pulled her back as another squad rushed in to fill the gap and cover the medics. It took a moment for her to be able to hear properly. The sounds of blaster shots and distant explosions with orders being called. He sat her down against a wall offering water which she happily took as the word slowed it’s spin.   
“Thanks… uhhh my head. Fucking vultures.”   
“Sir third and forth are ready, they’re waiting on your order”   
“Oh yeah thanks,” Pushing the transmit button. “ Platoons move as ordered, let's push these clankers out of the city. “ Starting to stand but the trooper put his hand on her.   
“With respect sir you are in no state to fight. Stay here and rest we’ve got this.” She smiled and pulled up her blaster.   
“I appreciate the sentiment, but as soon as the blast stops fucking with my echo location I’ll be fine.” The trooper tilted his head unsure but let the togruta stand, shake her head and check her rifle. “Yeah I’m good now”

The Togruta strode forward taller than all the troopers giving orders with confidence. An anti aircraft position up on the roof, assault tanks in first with the support of infantry.    
“Keep spacing urban clearing, sweep your corners and scrap every single clanker. Sergeant Omen, your squad with me, let's go.” Joining up with the nine troopers as they moved forward, “Company move as planned, Platoon leads you have the floor”   
“Want in on the action then sir?” Slowing his pace to march beside her as they moved forward.   
“Well there are over one hundred and sixty troopers under my command. I can not micro all of them, that is the job of the platoon lieutenants and then the down to the squad Sergeants. My job is to make you all work together and execute a plan. My job is done so I want to wreck some clankers.” She smiled checking her power cell as they rushed across a bridge with the rest of the platoon.   
_ “Interrogative Captain, are you taking command of first platoon. Over” _   
“Negative, I am attaching to Omen’s squad for battle observation. Proceed with your own planning. Out.”   
“Or more accurately scrapping clankers” He joked leading them down a side street.   
“Both are true.”   
“Contact front close”

Scattering to cover, blasters up as the droids opened up. Red and blue bolts darting across the street, illuminating the shadowed buildings.   
“Six bones, one super”    
“Ha that what we calling them now.”   
“Not a bad name”    
“Colt remind me to fix that focus on your blaster; or send you for remedial training”   
“Well it’s a little harder when the targets shoot back” Okera smiled settled back and with her blaster shoulderd. One, two, three, four the droids dropped with a smoldering hole in their chestpiece. They turned and focused on her, tilting her head instinctively, five, wrist rocket, she leaped and rolled out into the open as it hit where she was. Six headshot, down to the supper, training it’s guns on her and opening up with a hail of fire, rolling into cover feeling the heat as they barely missed. A hail of blaster fire coming down on the super turning it into a smoldering pile of scrap.   
“Show off.”   
“Yeah why did you have to show us up like that captain hahah” She grinned checking the street.   
“Well got to keep up appearances. Need to set the bar for you bucket heads” Smiling back at the squad. “Contact clear.”   
“Roger that, Colt, Scrapper, Brute, Dash, push up and clear. Set up the cannon facing down that main street. Fang get yourself elevated, rest of us will cover.”

The troopers moved out into the street, shots being sent towards them as they rushed behind cover, the rest of them firing towards the droids. A large number of droids moving out into the open street.   
“Dumb clankers get some.” The heavy gun opened up, taking down droid after droid.    
“‘Nade out.” Tossing far, hitting the edge of a building bouncing back and exploding in the middle of the group scattering droids. More and more continuing to stream in.   
“How many of them are there?”   
“Mass assault doctrine, cheap, dumb and disposable. Victory through overwhelming firepower.” Taking quicker shots taking down droids, keeping her plate angled towards the enemy.   
“Ha, aren’t we disposable too?” She paused glancing, at the trooper   
“Fuck that.” Firing bursts “At least two score of them. Ideas?”   
“Isn’t that your department sir?” Rolling back into cover as a shot slams into the wall and catches the plate on her arm. Looking back eying up a large truck.    
“Yeah well be thankful I know how to hotwire a car. Cover me”    
“What?” The Togruta slung her rifle and rushed towards the truck, keeping the wall between her and the droids as much as she could. Drawing her multitool from a pocket and smashing the side window. The alarm went off as she opened the door and slid in under the dash. Two wires and the engine started, blaster fire punching through the glass as it drew their attention.    
“I hope you have a plan there, captain?” Pinning the accelerator, forcing it into gear and placing a detonator in the cabin. Jumping out into a role as it sped towards the droids.   
“What the fuck!” Smashing into the droids, she clicked the button on the detonator. The truck exploded, scattering droids as it caught fire and smashed into a wall. Drawing her blaster and shooting what was left of the droids with the rest of the squad.   
“How is that for a plan?”   
“With respect sir. Reckless”

The company moved through the spaceport cleaning up the last of the droids. Okera pressed up against a door, rifle at the ready with a concussion grenade in her off hand.    
“Organics inside, seperatist command. You troopers ever done a breach and clear before?”   
“Yes sir, our training was thorough” Nodding at the trooper, she pulled the pin and tossed the grenade inside. A loud crack echoed through the room.   
“Breach breach breach!” Smashing the door open, the troopers moving in first with a shield in front, stun rounds going out into the targets.    
“Left side high!”   
“Watch it behind the desk.”    
“Get on the ground!” Bearing her teeth with the barrel pointed straight at a target. They thought better of drawing their blaster and put their hands in the air.   
_ “Captain base is clear, how are you managing the HVT” _   
“Dealt with, got th-”   
“Look out!” Okera turned, spotted the target and pulled up her pistol. Too late hissing in pain as the shot slammed into her, return shot going out and catching the target square in the head.    
“Captain!” One rushing to her side, one to the hostile, kicking away the blaster. A hiss of pain as she sat against the consel.    
“I’m up… fuck that’s gonna sting.” A burning wound in her lekku, and a scorch on her plate. “ Ahhhhh shit glad it was up that high up hahah.” A relieved sigh as Omen took his helmet off to look at the Togruta’s wound.   
“All clear, let’s get you seen to.” 

###  **_One Hour Later_ **

Okera stood waiting in front of the holo table, a bandage around her lekku and cleaned up from battle. A call came in and the table came to life showing a holo figure, smiling as she gave a short bow.   
“Master Kenobi, Captain Okera Vekera reporting for debrief.”   
“Good to see you captain, please do give your report.” Okera gave her brief but detailed report on the battle. Casualty numbers, wounded and dead, and objectives achieved.   
“Thank you captain. Command of this sector is being transferred to Commander Bly, Knight Skywalker, Padawan Tano and I have been assigned elsewhere.”   
“Padawan Tano? Ahsoka Tano the one Master Plo-Koon brought in.”   
“Yes that is the one, the young Togruta.”   
“Hu, seventeen already, time does fly.” There was a short pause.   
“She’s fourteen.” Teeth bared a soft growl from the Togruta as she stepped closer.   
“Say again Obi Wan.”    
“I said that she is fourteen, Captain Vekra m-”   
“ By the force what the fuck! Has the order lost its collective mind!”   
“Okera control your anger!”   
“She is a child Obi Wan! A fourteen year old child that you are throwing into a Galactic fucking war! How dear you tell me to control my anger when your Order is sending children into a war? Pull her out!”   
“I can’t do that, it is the decision of Master Yoda and the council” Okera turned around out of view swearing profusely in Shili   
“Master Obi Wan Kenobi if anything happens to her, the blood is on yours, Skywalkers and the councils hands! The blood of a child you sent to war. I will be following this higher Obi Wan through the senate. I’m done here!” Ending the call before storming off outside. Taking a deep breath and setting to work. 


End file.
